


Remembering Markus

by dybsproo



Category: DBH - Fandom, Markus and Simon - Fandom, Simarkus - Fandom, Simon and Markus, detroit become human
Genre: Carl is an additional character, Everything was free, Fluff, I guess Fluff?, M/M, Markus saved the jericho, Painting is everything with markus, Simon was restarted, simon is actually good at painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dybsproo/pseuds/dybsproo
Summary: In which Simon give up his life for Markus and got reborn againor when Simon doesn’t remember Markus and the one time that he remembers everything
Relationships: Detroit Become Human - Relationship, Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus and Simon, Markus/Simon, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), SiMarkus - Relationship, dbh - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	Remembering Markus

“Our hearts is compatible”

Simon reaches his hand on markus chest, trying to stop the blue blood or the thirium to spill out of Markus got shot by the SWAT who were ravishing against the freedom march of Jericho.

“Simon no, you can’t” Markus pleaded as he tried to hold Simon’s wrist attempting to push Simon’s hand out but failing as Markus’s system were shutting down

“No.. no.. You can’t die” Simon said heartbreakingly as Simon retracted him and Markus skin for him to open up Markus’s android body

Simon pulled out Markus thirium pump as he hurried to get his own thirium pump, but it only causes Simon to breakdown for a bit because his thirium pump is gone. 

Thirium pump missing  
biocomponents not working  
Estimated time shutdown 1:00...0:59

Simon saw his own system about to shutdown so he gathered his last strength to put his own thirium pump on Markus and he succeed. 

Markus on the other hand jerks up as his system were suddenly back up again, Markus looked at his own hand as he analyzes what happened, before he glances up to Simon who looks like he is about to shutdown.

Markus panicked, letting Simon to lay down beside him. “No, Simon.. Don’t die on me” Markus beg as he tried to get a reaction from Simon which Simon did and hold his hand.

“Save Jericho... Save our people” Simon’s last word as he looked at Markus who was telling something to him in which he cannot comprehend since his system totally shutdown.

————————————————————

An android opens his eyes, as he looked around his surroundings to analyze what and where he is

“Simon, here” He turned his head to the owner of the voice as he saw a tall dark guy waving his hand to him, signaling for him to come

I am Simon...

Simon nodded as he walked to the tall dark guy, to whom the guy responded with a question on his face.

“You’re still trying to analyze it don’t you?” The tall dark guy asked before he soon smiled. “I’m Markus and this is our house” Markus said as he looked over the whole living room with a smile on his face

Simon looked around, still trying to analyze the whole living room as Markus said that this is their house. “And this is Carl” Markus interrupted Simon thoughts as he looked at the old guy on the wheelchair

“Hello, My name is Simon” Simon greeted and introduced himself only to get a laugh from Carl and soon Markus

“We know, kid.” Carl said as he turn to Markus and asked for a drink of Scotch clean, Carl and Markus exchanged words before Markus walks over to the centre of the living room to get the Scotch for Carl

And our news for today: Androids are now free and have their own rights of their freedom, our community is increasing but it’s growing to a better one

“We are free” Simon said quietly but not so because soon a voice cutted his own thoughts. 

“Yeah, thanks to Markus” Carl said as he looked up at Simon. “He did?” Simon tilted his head, earning a nod from Carl. “He was your leader” Carl added

“So what are you guys talking to?” Markus broke off earning an answer from Carl saying that Carl questions about the freedom and explained about Markus’s was the leader of Jericho

———————————————————-

“Thank you” Simon said making Markus startled when he didn’t hear that Simon walked inside the Painting room

“For what?” Markus asked as he putted down his paint brush and looked at Simon “For letting androids free” Simon said gaining a smile from Markus 

“I’m sorry if i don’t remember anything but i feel great” Simon said as Markus swing his head side by side. “No, i’m just glad that they can fix you up and bring you to life again” Markus said which Simon asked a question about Markus’s word

“What was i back then?” Simon asked and as Markus grabbed the paint plate and a brush, handing it to Simon as he grabbed a new canvass, only earning a question look for Simon

“Try painting, let it answer the question that you asked” Markus said as Simon’s LED were blinking yellow as Simon try to analyze Markus word and processing it onto his system

“I got nothing” Simon said as his system were not analyzing Markus’s words, “Try this, close your eyes” Markus said which Simon obeyed and closed his eyes.

“Just let your feelings move your hand” Markus soothingly said as he soon smiled as Simon begin to paint onto the canvass.

Simon paints onto the canvass as various things comes to his mind system, as memories were suddenly coming back to his system before his system was restarted, Jericho.. North.. Josh.. The march.. Markus... Saving markus...

Simon sooned opened his eyes, looking at his painting. “That’s me...” Simon said plainly as he looked at his painting. On the other half, it was the jericho crew, and the marching band, with their flag raised up high but on the other side, it was him and markus, their heads were leaning onto each other as their eyes are closed and their hand were palm to palm, skin retracting slowly

“That’s me and you” Simon said as he looked over to Markus who was already looking at him with eyes full of hoped “Do you... remember” Markus said quietly as Simon looked down when Markus gently holds his hand

Simon’s LED were blinking fast from blue to yellow as he is analyzing what is happening when his own skin is retracting when Markus touched him, until soon when both of them held hand, Simon system suddenly in a glitch as his system were trying to probe Markus’s system

“I like you...” Simon confessed when Him and Markus were the only one in the room. Simon’s hand were trembling when he looked down, his led turns to yellow. “I like you too...” Markus said as Simon’s head bolted up, seeing Markus smiling before both of them walked towards each other...

Simon was already in his Zen garden when his system is trying to probe Markus’s memory. “What’s happening?” Simon said on his own as he sees his system and data corrupting once again

“You’re pressuring yourself” Simon said as he was sitting on one of the barrels and simon was sitting on the floor but his back were laying between simon’s thighs. “I just don’t know what to do” Markus said as he let out an exhausted sigh in which Simon grabbed Markus head to make Markus head turn downwards, making Markus looking at him before he smiled gently, placing a soft kiss on Markus’s forehead. “You’ll think of a better way”

“What... is... that..” Simon said as he saw Markus on his Zen garden looking at him, Simon tried to walked to him but got stopped when a red hazzard split between them, Simon touched the Red hazzard, corrupting his way to Markus

“Our hearts are compatible” Simon said to Markus as he get his own thirium pump to put on Markus. “Save Jericho” Simon said before hearing Markus’s last words. “I love you, simon”

“Markus” Simon quietly said as his memory came back flashing on his eyes. “I need to be free” Simon said as he tries his best to destroy the red hazzard that was stopping him from being free and from being with Markus. “I need to be free!” Simon uttered as he punched one last time, breaking the hazzard, breaking his thought of trail and waking him onto the real life

“Markus” Simon once again said quietly when he come back to reality. “Simon... I—“ Markus words were cutted off when Simon suddenly hugged him tight, burying his face on Markus neck. 

Markus smiled at the moment before he wrapped his hands around Simon’s body. “I love you” Markus whispered to Simon’s ear and for the first time, Simon responded.

“I love you too, markus”


End file.
